


It Came Upon the Midnight Clear (Day Four)

by IvanW



Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Established Relationship, Holidays, Love, M/M, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Fourth in a series of 25 One-Shots for December 2019. This will be a mixed bag (AOS, TOS, and Pinto). There will be a few related to Hanukkah later in the month. All have the title from a holiday song.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563541
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	It Came Upon the Midnight Clear (Day Four)

**Author's Note:**

> Spock is almost too late.
> 
>   
> [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-2Dyr8II0WEQ/XfemPrP-H1I/AAAAAAAAC0w/sEe6xd6iZCwch_aXsAfuQFHURU7Ww-KdQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/MidnightClear.jpg)  
> 
> 
>   
> 

“What time is it?” Spock knew it was late and he also knew he should know what time it was, because normally he kept track of such things, automatically. And it was true, he really did know, but he wanted to hear it from someone else, and that showed just how rattled he really was.

“Midnight, sir,” the ensign added.

Midnight. So of course he had missed it. Missed…

Spock had been so sure this meeting would not last that long, but it had. Much longer than he had ever anticipated. He closed up his PADD carrying case. He looked toward the high-rise windows. “And the weather?”

“Clear, sir. Though with a slight wind.”

It would take him at least ten minutes to get there, even at a run, and these days he didn’t run as well as he once had, though he supposed he needed to get back into the practice, because it was time to run, even if it did take him longer than the ten minutes he calculated. It was likely too late. He’d missed it, but he had to take the chance.

Just in case…

Spock was glad he had chosen to wear pants today instead of a robe, for it made the dash across San Francisco easier than if he’d had to deal with the robe. Even still, when he reached the entrance to the park, his gaze went to the festive candy canes and holly attached to the overhead arch that marked the entrance, reminding Spock of the time of year it was, even though it was hard to forget because…

He reached the clearing, the meeting spot, inside the park, and saw it was vacant. Nothing and no one was there, in the well-lit area. Sorrow overtook him, and his steps faltered as he came to a stop. He never wanted to disappoint.

He’d been too late. Or else, perhaps, _he_ had never even come.

“Spock.”

Spock spun around, his gaze landing on the smiling, beautiful, amazing man who was his husband.

“Jim!”

Jim laughed and ran to him, into Spock’s arms, who pulled him close, and held him as tight as it surely was to do.

“You came!”

“Of course I did. It is our anniversary.”

Jim pulled back, but only to kiss him, deeply, sweetly, thoroughly.

“I almost left.”

Spock nodded. “I know.” He pulled Jim closed again, closing his eyes. “I know.”


End file.
